infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Airlink 101 AP431W
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Airlink 101 / AP431W __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = RRK-AP431W CPU Type = Atheros AR2313A MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 180MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3735552 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = N/A Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3x boot_wait = ? bootloader = redboot? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 150mm x 115mm x 30mm (L x W x H) USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = V24 RC5? wip dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = DWL2100 clone, but running redboot? Radio (ath0) Wireless Radio = Atheros WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 1 x detachable reverse SMA dipole antenna Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/Super g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.400 ~ 2.4835GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54, 108Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Airlink 101 Category: Fix Me! Category:Atheros Category:AR2313A Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/Super g